


Base

by auwithexo



Series: CHANYEOL YUNG GUNS MO NAMAMARIL [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball, Chanbaek Smut, Chanbaek tagalog, M/M, Smut, tagalog smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwithexo/pseuds/auwithexo
Summary: Bases? No use kung in just one minute napuntahan niyo na lahat ng base.





	Base

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swear words and sex. Basically that.
> 
> Part two of Baseball.

6:45 p.m

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

nakauwi na kami ni minseok san na kayong dalawa?

 

7:02 p.m

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

@laging luhaan :( @single who? san na kayo?

 

 

7:23 p.m na nang nakarating si Luhan sa dorm nila.

 

 

"Hoy, asan si baek? Bat di mo kasama??" tanong ni jongdae habang naglalaro sila ni minseok ng computer game

 

 

"Ha? I don't know. I left him kasi may kailangan pa akong puntahan." nag iwas tingin si Luhan nang may narinig silang kumatok sa pintuan "Ako na ang kukuha"

 

 

Nagulat si Luhan dahil pagbukas ng pintuan nakita niya ang the one and only Oh Sehun. Ang dahilan kung bakit niya iniwan si Baekhyun kanina. Ang naghatid sa kanya papunta sa dorm nila. Nagtaka si Luhan kung nagstay ba siya dun sa harap ng kwarto nila.

 

 

"Hinahanap niyo ba si Baekhyun?" sabi ni Sehun habang naka sandal sa may pintuan nila

 

"Narinig mo ba yung pinaguusapan namin?" umingay yung dalawa  _tangina sayang_ hudyat na natalo sila sa laro

 

"Si Baekhyun na ba yan?" sabi ni jongdae habang lumapit kina Luhan at Sehun. Kitang kita ang gulat na mata ni Jongdae at ni Minseok.

 

"Ay sorry, we'll give you some privacy" sabi ni jongdae habang hinihila si minseok palayo

 

"Si Baekhyun, oo hinahanap namin. Do you know where he is ba?"

 

"Don't worry, kasama niya ata si Chanyeol but don't tell your friends muna hayaan mo na si Baekhyun na lang ang magsasabi sa kanila. You know para may thrill" sabi ni Sehun habang nakangiti kaya naman bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ni Luhan

 

"Ah sure"

 

"Sige, good night Luhan" sabi ni Sehun habang ni-ruffle niya ang buhok ni Luhan at ngitian naman niya ito

 

 

Sinarado ni Luhan ang pintuan at nakangit pa rin ito. Pag talikod nakita niya ang dalawa na nakatitig sa kanya at nakabukas ang bibig na para bang gulat na gulat si sa nangyari. "What?" lang ang nasabi ni Luhan

 

 

"So??? Since kelan pa kayo???" tanong ni jongdae 

 

 

"Hindi naman kami" tanggi naman ni luhan "Narinig mo ba pinagusapan namin kanina?"

 

 

"Wala kaming narinig nakita lang namin na hinawakan ni Sehun yung buhok mo" kalmadong sabi ni minseok

 

 

"Hay nako, pati ikaw lumalandi na rin shocks" sabi ni jongdae "Eh si Baekhyun ba daw?"

 

"That, I don't know for sure naman safe yon" sabi ni luhan habang kumuha ng gamit para mag shower

 

"Hoy magalala ka naman sa kaibigan mo!" mahinang sigaw ni jongdae

 

 

7:58 p.m

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

hoYY baek?? andito na si luhan san ka na ba bruha ka??! **  
**

 

**minseok loves jongdae♡**

Baek, nag-aalala na kami dito. Chat or text ka naman

 

 

Natapos na mag shower si luhan at tumungo na sa kama niya habang hinihintay niyang matuyo ang buhok niya dahil tinatamad siyang mag blow dry.

 

"Ugghhh, san na kaya yon? Tara na kaya sa labas? Hanapin natin??" sabi ni jongdae halatang halata pa rin ang pag-aalala nito

 

 

"I told you safe yon. Just believe me" sabi ni luhan at nag cellphone na muli dahil nagchat sa kanya si sehun

 

 

8:03 p.m

Luhan cleared his nickname

Luhan set his nickname to Luhan :D.  **Change**

**minseok loves jongdae♡**

Wow...

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

bruha ka, may time ka pa magpalit ng nickname

hOY BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!

gagA ka MATUTULOG NA KAMI IIWAN NAMING BUKAS YUNG PINTUAN

* * *

 

 

 

Nagising si Baekhyun at pagmulat niya ng mata napansin niya na wala siya sa dorm at di ito pamilyar sa kanya. Nakita niya ang orasan  _5:27 a.m....fuck.._ sabi nito sa isip. Napansin din niyang may kamay na nakapulupot sa katawan niya.

 

_what The FUCK?????_

 

"Hmmm..." sabi nitong katabi niya naalala ni Baekhyun lahat na nangyari kagabi

 

"You awake?" sabi ni Chanyeol at agaw pansin talaga ang kanyang deep morning voice

 

"Yeah...I'm sorry..." bumangon si baekhyun habang hawak ang noo niya

 

"Masakit ba ulo mo?" sabi ni chanyeol habang hinalikan nito ang balikat ni baekhyun

 

 

 _sheeeet_ pakiramdam ni baekhyun na matutunaw na siya. "Hindi naman, sorry..."

 

 

"Ba't ka naso-sorry? If you're thinking that last night was a mistake, it's not" sabi ni chanyeol with his hoarse voice habang nakapatong ulo niya sa balikat ni baekhyun. Halatang antok pa siya. "Mamaya ka na umalis, sabay na tayo pumasok sa school"

 

 

Gusto sana yon ni baekhyun ngunit wala siyang dalang pamalit "Wala akong damit dito kailangan ko muna magbihis" tsaka niya lang napansin na may suot pala siyang malaking white na tshirt. Hindi kanya ito. Binihisan siya ni chanyeol kagabi

 

 

"Maaga pa naman" at humiga ulit si chanyeol. Pansin ni baekhyun na topless pa din si chanyeol. Iniisip tuloy niya kung may suot ba siyang pambaba. Baekhyun just shook his head. 

 

 

Napansin naman ito ni chanyeol kaya hinawakan nito ang kamay ni baekhyun "Tulog pa tayo". Inisip ni baekhyun kung tulog ang gusto niya. Tinitigan lang ni baekhyun si chanyeol

 

 

Bumangon si chanyeol para halikan si baekhyun ngunit iniwasan naman ito. "I have morning breath" sabi naman ni baekhyun at tumawa lang si chanyeol

 

 

"Sige na nga, pwede kang mag shower gamitin mo na lang yung mga sabon na nandon and may extra toothbrush ako sa cabinet pwede mo yun gamitin. Magluluto muna ako ng breakfast" tumango na lang si baekhyun habang namumula ngunit hindi ito napansin ni chanyeol dahil hindi bukas ang night lamp at sunrise lang ang nagbibigay liwanag sa kwarto ni chanyeol.

 

 _Wow, nagluluto siya. Ang daddy niya talaga._ Hindi maiwasan ni baekhyun na isipin ito.

 

 

\---

6:02 a.m

Natapos si baekhyun maligo naka twalya lang siya paglabas ng cr. Hinanap niya yung mga damit niya sa sahig ngunit hindi niya ito mahanap kaya kinuha baekhyun ang white shirt at basketball shorts sa kama tinanggal niya ang twalyo na nakabalot sa katawan niya at sinuot ang white shirt na nakita niya. Sobrang laki talaga ng damit ni chanyeol sa kanya.

 

" _So hot..._ " tumalikod si baekhyun at nakita niyang nakasandal si chanyeol sa pintuan 

 

 

"Umalis ka nga" iwas tingin ni baekhyun 

 

 

"Baka nakakalimutan mong kwarto ko 'to" sabi ni chanyeol habang papalapit siya kay baekhyun. Umupo si chanyeol chanyeol sa kama sa harap ni baekhyun at hinawakan nito ang baywang niya.  _Fuck._ Isip nito. Kitang kita ni baekhyun ang abs ni chanyeol dahil nakasuot lang ito ng boxers. Nagisip si baekhyun ng ibang topic para madistract din siya. 

 

 

"Y-yung sugat mo o-okay na ba?" 

 

 

"Don't worry about it........ _baseball ulit tayo_ _?_ "tanong ni chanyeol habang tinaas ang damit ni baekhyun at hinahalikan ang pusod nito. Medyo nahiya si baekhyun dahil wala siyang saplot sa baba. Kinagat ni baekhyun ang mga labi niya

 

 

"Nag research ako 8am pa ang start ng classes mo ngayon...ako din...so...." patuloy pa din ang pag halik ni chanyeol pusod habang nakatingin ito sa nakasaradong mata ni baekhyun

 

 

Hinalikan ni chanyeol ang titi ni baekhyun kung kaya't hinawakan nito ang buhok ni chanyeol. Binuhat ni chanyeol si baekhyun at nilapag sa kama niya ng dahan dahan na para bang madaling ito mabasag.

 

 

"Tangina baekhyun, kanina pa akong matigas. Pag gising ko pa lang kanina nakita kita na suot yung damit ko _fuck_ tapos nakita kitang nagbibihis tangina talaga nung katawan mo baek"

 

 

" _Nghhh_ _..._ " ungol ni baekhyun habang tinatanggal niya yung damit na kakasuot niya lang " _Fuck, aahhh chanyeol, pleaseee_ " hindi na kaya ni baekhyun tigas na tigas na din siya

 

 

"Stop squirming" sabi ni chanyeol with full authority "Okay _daddy_ " hala tangina hindi sinasadya ni baekhyun na sabihin ito ng malakas

 

 

"Ano ulit?" tanong ni baekhyun habang hinahalikan ang leeg niya. Nakakahiyaaaaa isip ni baekhyun " _d-da..ddy_ " 

 

 

"Didn't know you were kinky...sabagay 2nd sex pa lang natin ito" halik ni chanyeol pababa hanggang sa tumigil siya sa pusod nito.  _What a tease_ isip ni baekhyun.

 

 

Tinaggal ni chanyeol ang boxers niya  _fuck_ lang talaga ang masasabi ni baekhyun. Daks na daks talaga pakshet ang swerte isip nito. Hinawakan ni chanyeol ang mga binti ni baekhyun para i-spread pa ito. Hinalikan niya si baekhyun na may kasamang dila. Ang laswa ng itsura nila pero wala silang pake dinala ni chanyeol ang dalwang daliri niya sa bibig ni baekhyun " _open_ " at dahil nanunuod si baekhyun ng porn alam niya ang gagawin. Buti na lang talaga. Sobrang helpful manuod ng porn, magagamit mo din one day. 

 

" _Enough_ " tinanggal na ni chanyeol ang mga kamay nito at binaliktad si baekhyun para mabigyan pa ng full view si chanyeol sa pwet nito. 

 

 

Pinasok ni chanyeol ang mga basang daliri niya sa pwet ni baekhyun. Ilang segundo pinasok na nito ang titi niya. " _Fuck baek ang sikip mo pa din_ " habang patuloy pa din niya pinapasok ang titi niya sa pwet ni baekhyun.

 

 

" _S-shit chaaaanieee uugghhhh_ " ungol ni baekhyun dahil hinihimas din ni chanyeol ang titi niya habang may titi din na labas pasok sa pwet niya. " _F-fuuck mmmm channie di ko na kaya aaahhhhh_ " ramdam ni baekhyun na lalabasan na siya

 

 

Tinanggal ni chanyeol ang titi niya at kita niya ang butas ng pwet ni baekhyun na puro hangin na lang kinakain sa pagkawala ng titi nito. " _Fuck chanyeol bat mo tinanggal_ " ungol ni baekhyun

 

 

Humiga si chanyeol at dinala niya si baekhyun sa taas niya. "Pagod na ako, dalawang beses akong nag baseball kahapon at nagluto ako ng breakfast para sayo. _Ride me_ "

 

 

Hindi na nagdalawang isip si baekhyun at ipinasok niya ang titi sa loob ng pwet niya. Nag grind muna siya bago mag bounce fuck ramdam na ramdam ni baekhyun ang matigas na titi ni chanyeol.  _Mamiiiiii a_ _ng saraaaap!_

 

 

 _"Tangina babe, ang ganda mo, ang sarap mo pa"_ ungol ni chanyeol habang hinihimas ang baywang ni baekhyun

 

 

" _Aaaahh,_ chanyeol lalabasan na ako" ilang minuto ng pag bounce ilabasan na si baekhyun at mabilis din sumunod si chanyeol. Humiga si baekhyun sa pagod at sakit ng pwet pagkatapos ng ilang minuto.

 

 

"You're so beautiful baek" sabi ni chanyeol habang ni-caress ni chanyeol ang ulo nito. Ngumiti naman si baekhyun

 

 

"Kailangan mo pang ikwento kung kailan mo ako nagustuhan tho. I think what we're doing is a bit too fast?"

 

 

"Fast? Dumaan muna kayo ako sa first base." smirk ni chanyeol

 

 

"Yeah, in seconds..." irap ni baekhyun

 

 

"But if you want to do it old style, liligawan kita araw-araw tapos ihahatid kita. Kung gusto mo kakantahan kita"

 

 

"Hindi naman yun yung ibig kong sabihin...pero _you sing?_ " naintriga dito si baek 

 

 

"Konti lang, i'm not that good at it. But I play the piano, drums, and guitar" 

 

 

"That's perfect" smile ni baekhyun at kitang kita ang rectangle na shape sa pagngiti nito

 

 

"I heard you sing one time, you should be proud to have a wonderful voice. Maganda boses mo narinig kitang kumakanta habang papunta ka sa canteen nung isang araw." nahiya naman si baekhyun dahil may nakarinig sa pagkanta niya na hindi niya "ka-close"

 

 

Tumingin si baekhyun sa orasan at nakita niyang 6:57 a.m na "We need to get ready for school" bumangon si baekhyun at si chanyeol "Sabay na tayong maligo" tiningnan naman ni baekhyun na para bang gulat na gulat sa tanong nung kabila. "What? Maliligo lang tayo not unless gusto mong iexplore yung condo ko" tawa ni chanyeol.

 

"Fine, pero ligo lang." sabi ni baekhyun at tumungo na sa cr

 

* * *

 

7:27 a.m

Natapos nang maligo at kumain si chanyeol at baekhyun. Hinihintay lang niya si chanyeol matapos sa paghugas ng pinggan at aalis na sila para pumunta sa dorm nina baekhyun para kumuha ng mga damit. Kinuha ni baekhyun ang cellphone niya na malapit na ma low batt.

 

 

21 missed calls

13 unread messages

 

 

6:45 p.m

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

nakauwi na kami ni minseok san na kayong dalawa?

 7:02 p.m

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

@laging luhaan :( @single who? san na kayo?

7:58 p.m

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

hoYY baek?? andito na si luhan san ka na ba bruha ka??! **  
**

 

**minseok loves jongdae♡**

Baek, nag-aalala na kami dito. Chat or text ka naman

8:03 p.m

Luhan cleared his nickname

Luhan set his nickname to Luhan :D.  **Change**

**minseok loves jongdae♡**

Wow...

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

bruha ka, may time ka pa magpalit ng nickname

hOY BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!

gagA ka MATUTULOG NA KAMI IIWAN NAMING BUKAS YUNG PINTUAN

8:54 p.m

**minseok loves jongdae♡**

Baek, tutulog na ako bukas yung pintuan ha

10:21 p.m

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

hOY @single who? gumising ako para mag cr bAKIT WALA KA PA DITO?

Isusumbong kita kay tita!!!

1:04 a.m

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

gago baek nagigising talaga ako asan ka na ba ha :((

5:49 a.m

**Luhan :D**

Lol, he's not yet heare

here*

Uuna na ako guys 7am ang klase namin

6:14 a.m

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

aba tanginugh huhhh wala pa din siya dito

baek anobaaaaaa

6:20 a.m

**Luhan :D**

I told you he's safe

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

mAY ALAM KA BANG HINDI NAMIN ALAM HAAA?

7:04 a.m

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

ay nako ha baek ewan ko sayo

uuna na kami ni minseok 7:30 klase namin

you better explain this to us

iniwan kong bukas yung pinto :((

7:28 a.m

guys tangina

hahahhaa

you would not believeeee

**minseok loves jongdae♡**

Huy san ka ba galing kagabi? **  
**

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

TANGINA MO WITH FEELINGS BAEKHYUN BYUN

F.O

GAGO KA????

MAY PA "hahahhaa" KA PA DIYAN???

SAKAL OM TOL AH??

TATAWA TAWA KA LANG??

 

**Luhan :D**

Hey guys, chill.

HAHAHHHAAHA GAGUEEEE

MGA PARE TANGINAAAAAA

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

GAGO MAG EXPLAIN KA SAMIN

ANDITO NA PROF NAMIN DEPUTA KA

OKIEEE HEHEHE

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

Sira ulo

 

"Baek tara?" sabi ni chanyeol at binigay sa akin ang sapatos ko

 

* * *

 

7:43 a.m kami nakadating sa dorm, nagbihis ako ng damit ko at dumeretso na kami ni chanyeol sa school buti na lang hindi malayo so hindi kami mali-late ni chanyeol. Tawang tawa ako sa chat ni jongdae kagabi pero super thankful ko na may kaibigan ako like him kasi worried talaga siya, I don't deserve him :((

 

Wala kaming klase ni chanyeol na parehas pero may same schedule kami like same time ng klase. So buti na lang pag free time namin free time din nila so bET NA BET KO YON

 

 

Hayyyy, sana magtagal kami ni chanyeol. He likes stuff na gusto ko din. He plays musical instruments, he sings, plays sports, hAS YUMMY ABS AND BICEPS NOT TO MENTION HIS D---  _sarapyyyy_

 

Pero syempre hindi lang naman yun ang habol ko sa kanya. Super thoughtful niya din kahit ilang araw pa lang kami magkakasama. Makikita mo talaga emotions niya sa smile niya pa lang. Ang bait pa niya super :(( I mean hindi ko siya maicocompare sa ibang lalaki kasi first time ko sa mga ganito kundi kay minseok at kung pano niya itrato si jongdae. 

 

 

_Ang sarap pala ng may boyfriend_

 

 

Naalala ni baekhyun ang sinabi ni jongdae noong freshmen pa lang sila sa highschool. Mga 2 buwan pa lang si minseok at jongdae noon. Nung una syempre sorry can't relate pero ngayon, super sarap nga. I just imagine dates with chanyeol. Ang heartthrob pa niya. Dapat pala matagal ko nang bingyan ng attensyon ang mga bagay na ito baka matagal ko nang nakuha si chanyeol. Pero okay lang

 

 

I can't wait to spend more time with chanyeol sheeet, i'm so whipped. Na disrupt yung thoughts ko nung biglang nag ring yung bell tangina first subject ko pa naman philosophy YATAPS STRICT YUNG TEACHER DITO. SIGE BAEK LANDI PA.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
